We Stitch These Wounds
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: Alison Jenson is an orphan, living on the streets. She's had a hard life full of pain and misery. What happens when she meets famous singer Andy Six from Black Veil Brides? Read to find out. T cuz I'm paranoid
1. We Meet

**OK! Here's the scoop! I got a review on this story from PurpleandBlackPandas, and they commented that this story has a lot wrong with it, not to mention it isn't very realistic! So here is the rewrite!**

**Thanks PurpleandBlackPandas for the aaaaaahhhhhmazing review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB**

Ali's POV

The rain pounded mercilessly on my head as I trudged down the street, my hands shoved into my pockets and my hood thrown over my brown hair. The gray skies perfectly reflected my emotions, dreary and overcast.

With nothing but the clothes on my back and the eyeliner pencil in my pocket, I was pretty bad off. I had no money, no friends, no home, and no family. I had been kicked out of my house five years ago and had been living on the streets ever since. I had to steal, beg, and lie just to get a shower once every few months. I was bone thin; I never got enough to eat. My skin was sallow and unhealthy, stretching over my bones like a thin layer of saran wrap. My green eyes were dull and tired, my hair scraggly and pulled into a sloppy ponytail. All in all, I was looking, or feeling, too great.

Suddenly, I ran into a hard chest. I fell to my butt, throwing my hands out behind me to catch myself. I landed on my butt with an _oomph_ before looking up at who I had run into.

"Sorry sorry! Are you okay?" The guy asked. He was semi short, with black hair that spiked up around his head and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, standing back up and putting my hands back into my pockets. "Sorry for running into you." I murmured, walking past him.

"It's cool." He called after me as I walked away. When I finally turned the corner, I let my muscles relax as I took a deep breath. "You're ok, Ali." I whispered to myself as I continued to walk on.

I walked around town for a while. I was downtown when I passed a building that had loud music blaring from it, as well as a beautiful voice.

"A savior will be there

Where you are feeling alone, oh

A savior for all that you do

So you live freely without their harm."

I snuck in, standing towards the back as I watched the band perform. The guy on the guitar looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him. Then it hit me. He was the guy on the street earlier!

I gasped, causing everyone around me to turn to me. I tensed under all of the stares and glared around at everyone angrily. After a few seconds, they turned back to the stage. When I looked back at the stage, the guy on the guitar was looking at me with an unreadable expression. I put my head down and walked back outside, relishing the sweet silence that came with the night.

I looked up at the sky, trying to decide where I wanted to stay the night. As I walked down the street, I looked around for a safe place to sleep.

When I got tired, I just decided to stay the night in an alley way, curling up against the wall and falling asleep immediately.


	2. AN sorry guys! Please read!

**Hey guys! I wanted to put this A.N. up to let you guys know that I'm starting a new story starring Pierce The Veil. It hasn't gotten any reviews yet, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would check it out! It's called Bulletproof Love. Thanks soo much guys (:**


	3. We Walk Away

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Hopefully I'll be able to update more! I have finals next week, then I'm free for a few weeks! I get to see my daddy soon! He moved a few months ago! :D I'm going to his for Christmas, and there's not really anything to do, and I'm finally getting my laptop back, it's with him because he was fixing it, but it's so much better than the one I'm using! Anyway, ON WITH ZE STOREH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB, only Ali!**

Jake's POV

As I sat on the tour bus, I couldn't help but think of the girl I had run into earlier. She had looked so helpless, so meek and confused.

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened in her life. Her eyes had seemed hardened, experienced, the eyes of a seasoned veteran. She walked with the air of someone who understood the hardships of life, who had been through pretty much everything.

"Helloo? Earth to Jake!" CC called, waving his hands in front of my face. I blinked and brought my mind back.

"Huh?" I asked, focusing on him.

"I asked if you wanted to go out for drinks with us. There's a bar a few streets down." He offered as Andy walked out from the bunks, his war paint removed and his hair freshly brushed.

"Sure." I answered. It would be a good way to get my mind off of the strange girl I had run into.

I followed the boys off of the bus and we started walking down the street. I was looking around at the tall buildings that loomed above us. The moon cast shadows on the street and made odd shapes.

Suddenly, I saw a figure hunched in an alley. I walked towards it curiously, wondering what could possibly make a shape that large. As I got closer, a girl came into view, crumpled against the wall, breathing quickly with tears rolling down her cheeks. I soon recognized her as the girl I had seen earlier.

I ran to her with the guys following me, confusion etched across their faces. I shook the girl, wondering if something terrible was wrong.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" I exclaimed as her dull green eyes glanced up at me in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked tiredly, giving a small yawn as she sat up straight and stretched, her grimy clothes sticking to her arms.

"You were over here crying and shaking." I said in panic. She put her hand up to her cheek and looked at it, a look of wonder coming across her face as she saw the tears trapped on her fingers.

"Oh…I was crying…" She said wondrously. "I haven't cried in five years…" She muttered, wiping her wet hands on her dirty jeans.

"Where are you staying, hun?" I asked softly, helping her to her feet. She stretched, seeming stiff and aching.

"Here…" She said, looking around her. "Or, maybe over there." She pointed to an alley across the street. "Or, possibly down there." She pointed down the street. "Wherever I decide to curl up for the night." She shrugged, wiping the dirt that was caked onto her jeans. Nothing came off, and it seemed to be a nervous habit that she had.

"You're homeless?" Andy asked, coming up to stand next to me, looking down at her with caring blue eyes.

"Yeah." She replied, shrugging as she brushed her grimy hair out of her eyes. "Listen, I don't want your sympathy and I sure as hell don't want your help. Leave me alone." She said, her eyes hardening as she stepped around us and walked away, her hands shoved into her hoodie pockets, her head facing the ground, her steps staggered and uneven. No one stopped her, we all just watched her as she walked away, an air of uncertainty and fear surrounding her.


	4. We MeetAgain?

**Hopefully I'll get into the habit of updating every day. So far so good, yeah? REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BVB**

Ali's POV

I had come way too close. I had almost trusted them, and I had certainly told them too much. _You can't trust ANYONE!_ I yelled at myself, staring down at the dark sidewalk. I took a few random turns and doubled back on my track, making sure the five strange guys weren't following me. _Can't be too careful._

When my feet started to get tired, I sat down on the sidewalk in front of a large building that seemed to be an apartment complex or a hotel of some sort. The sun was rising in front of me and the birds were starting to sing as everything was bathed in a red and purple light.

"You're so dumb, Ali." I muttered to myself, standing up and brushing off my jeans, though I knew the dirt wasn't going to come off. It was a nervous habit I had picked up from a while ago, back when I still had a family and a home. _Old habits die hard, I guess._ I thought wryly.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A deep voice sounded behind me. I jumped in surprise, spinning around on my heel. Great, it was them again.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I hissed angrily, giving them my best death glare. None of them even blinked an eye.

"Well, we seem to keep finding you. Our bus is parked right over there." The man I had run into pointed down the road behind me. Sure enough, a large bus was parked down the street.

"Good, you're leaving. Then we can all get on with our lives." I growled, stalking around them.

"Wait!" The man with the ice blue eyes and deep voice called, grabbing my arm. I froze, my body tensing up and my mind going blank. My eyes widened, and I'm sure that I looked like a deer caught in headlights. Thoughts whirled around my head in a panic as my breath sped up rapidly and I started trembling. He was going to hit me, just like THEY had.

"Um…Ali?" The guitar playing one asked.

You know what, this is just too hard! The man with the deep voice will be Blue-eyes and the man I ran into will be Fido. Anyway, as I was saying.

"Ali, are you ok?" Fido asked in concern, standing in front of me with wide hazel eyes. I realized that Blue-eyes had let go of my arm, and I relaxed just a tiny bit. My eyes slowly went back to their normal size, and I lost some of the fear that had paralyzed me.

"I think it would be best if we just went our separate ways." I muttered with less conviction than I had ever had in my life.

"Wait…" Fido called faintly after me as I walked away shakily. My vision swam in front of my eyes and I felt myself falling forward. Someone called my name in panic, then my world turned black.

**Yeah? REVIEW!**


	5. We Get Kidnapped

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! Been super busy! Here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB **

Ali's POV

When I woke up, I was laying on something soft. I was being bounced and jolted around, and I could faintly hear the roar of an engine. I blinked my eyes open blearily and sat up, noticing that I was laying in some sort of bunk. I moved the curtain aside and planted my feet firmly on the ground, standing up and shakily making my way towards what I suspected was the front of the bus. When I made it out to the main area, the five men stopped talking and all looked at me.

"Did you think that kidnapping me was a good idea?" I asked angrily, leaning heavily on the wall beside me. "What exactly was going through your head?" I hissed.

"That you had just collapsed and we needed to take you to the hospital." Fido replied, sending me a slightly sour look. "They said you're fine, just malnourished." He informed me. "You're welcome." I gaped at him. The nerve!

"Stop the bus, I'm getting off." I commanded, walking towards them. I only made it a few steps before I fell to my knees, unable to hold myself up.

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea." Blue-eyes said in his deep voice. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I looked down at the floor of the bus, debating on whether to trust these people or not.

"No." I finally decided, giving them my hardest glare. They didn't even move a little.

"Wow, you're a stubborn little bugger aren't you?" Fido laughed. "You can trust us, Ali."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, climbing slowly to my feet and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You said it when you were talking to yourself." I thought back, then realized that I had in fact said my name.

I shook my head at my own stupidity. They knew my name, and they knew I was homeless. They knew too much.

"Look, I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't trust you. Just drop me off at the next rest stop or whatever." I said, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"We're not just going to leave you without anything. We're going to help you, whether you like it or not." Fido said, glaring back at me. I grunted and spun around, going back to the bunk and curling up in the sheets. I had to admit, this did feel nice, and I felt good knowing that there were people out there who actually cared.

I fell asleep with that feeling, contemplating whether I should stay and trust them or not.


	6. We Bond

**Hai guyz! New chapter! :D**

Andy's POV

I twitched the curtain of Jake's bunk aside, ever so slightly. Ali was lying peacefully on her back. Her face looked so peaceful, so serene. Nothing like the glare she had given us earlier. Her jaw wasn't clenched. Neither were her fists. She actually seemed relaxed.

Until my phone blared out through the silence. I whipped it out, walking away quickly and pressing the green button, failing to look at the caller ID.

"Andy!" That familiar squeal brought back painful memories, and I had to take a few seconds to recollect myself before I could answer her back.

"Scout." I said calmly, trying not to show how hurt I really was.

"How have you been? It's been so long!" She cried. I swallowed harshly.

"Uh…yeah…yeah it has." I stuttered, falling onto the couch. I was alone in the bus, the only other person being the sleeping Ali in the bunks. The guys had all gone out, and I had volunteered to stay here and watch her. "Why are you calling me?" I asked, cutting off whatever she had to say to me.

"What? Can't a friend call a friend?" She asked, sounding offended. _You're not my friend._ I wanted to say.

"I guess." Is what I really said. "Listen, Scout, there's something going on right now. It really isn't the best time. Can we talk later?" _Much later._

"Yeah sure. Bye." She said, then hung up, not letting me say bye. I sighed quietly and threw my phone on the table in front of me.

"Girl problems, eh?" A young female voice came. I looked at Ali. She was standing next to me, her hand slightly extended, as if she wanted to pat my shoulder. She frowned, seeming to not know what to do, until she awkwardly put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling up at her unconvincingly. "She's…interesting. Like, I want to have her in my life, but it just hurts so much to see her and hear her. She cheated on me…a lot from what I hear, but I always keep running back to her, as if things will change." I laughed dryly. "I dunno, I guess I just keep expecting things to change." Ali took a seat on the couch next to me, folding her hands in her laps and getting a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Give it some time. Listen, if you just give yourself time to move on, then it won't hurt anymore." She said wisely. "I may only be fifteen, but I understand what it's like." She smiled, looking towards me, but not actually seeing me. It was as if she was seeing through me. After a few seconds, she sighed and shook her head, bringing herself back to look at me. "Listen, just let yourself move on. It takes time." I nodded, flashing her a small smile. "Or maybe you're just a sick and masochistic ass." I laughed and she gave me a smile. It was only a flinch, but it was there, and I saw it. "So, I never did get your guys' names." She asked curiously.

"I'm Andy. The one you ran into, with the hazel eyes, his name is Jake. I'll introduce the others when they come back." She nodded.

"Andy…" She tested it out, then nodded approvingly. "I like it." I laughed and unthinkingly reached over to ruffle her hair affectionately. Afterwards, I quickly drew my hand back, worried that I had paralyzed her, like last time, but she only smiled and giggled a tiny bit.

"So…why don't you trust us?" I asked, turning so that I could look at her. She bit her lip and picked at her fingernails.

"Well, it's just that so much has happened in my life that I've learned not to trust anyone. I guess it's just hard for me to understand that there are actually people out there who care…" she trailed off for a few seconds before looking down, then back up at me. "I was 10 when they kicked me out." She laughed bitterly. "I never understood why. They called me dirty, unclean, and put me on the street. I've lived here ever since then, scrounging and begging for food." She half smiled at me. "Till I met you guys, I didn't even know there were nice people out there." I gave her a smile, and reached over, tentatively putting my hand on her shoulder. She scooted closer and rested her head on my lap, lying down. I smiled down at her as she closed her eyes, and soon she was fast asleep, with me not to long after.

**You like? Some Andy-Ali bonding time! This is the chapter that she actually lets someone into her shell!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. AN copyright issues

**Alright guys, here's the dealio. I was browsing around on Quizazz, when I saw one of my stories posted, and SOMEONE ELSE taking credit for it. I don't know about you, but that really pisses me off. I reported her and all that, and left a not-very-nice comment on the story, but I still think that that is seriously dumb and immature.**

**From now on, I WILL NOT be writing on Fanfiction UNTIL they start copywriting the stories posted on their website. I find this to be extremely dumb, and I'm sure that I'm not the only person this has happened to. **

**I'm sorry to say this, but until something is changed, I will be postponing ALL stories posted on here. Thanks so much, and I'm extremely sorry to all of my dedicated readers. **


	8. AN continue reading

**Hey guys! Just posting this as a sort of bulletin thing!**

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES!:**

**The link for my family website is on my profile! If you want to continue to read, check it out. I've only got two stories posted on there, but if you guys review on here, or comment on one of the stories on there I'll keep writing!**

**I really hope you guys continue to read my stories.**

**I WILL ONLY WRITE ON THIS SITE IF YOU GUYS TELL ME TO! If no one is going to check it out, then I probably won't continue to write online.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Your author: Bvbarmy (A.K.A Shannon)**

**P.S. I currently have two stories posted on that site. A BVB one that I wrote a while ago, and an original, but if you guys leave a review on here, or comment on one of the stories letting me know you want me to write, I'll post more on there.**


End file.
